Oyasumi
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Il se redresse dans son lit, un peu bourru et mécontent. Merlin, il est certainement plus d'une heure ! D'où provient ce gémissement ? OS


**Titre** : Oyasumi

( Tout simplement Bonne nuit en Jap'. J'avais réellement pas d'idées... )

**Genre** : General comme tout.

**Rating** : K

**Résumé** : ...

**NDLA** : Juste une petite histoire qui trainait dans mon laptop depuis un certain temps mais que j'avais la flemme de poster... Bisouilles à tous. Sans plus tarder...

* * *

Une sorte de gémissement plaintif fait papillonner ses paupières. Il fronce les sourcils, un peu perdu et encore confus, pris entre le sommeil et le réveil. Comme si son esprit n'arrivait pas à départager les deux, voire à choisir dans laquelle il se plaisait le plus. À bien y réfléchir...

Ses yeux se referment et il pousse un petit soupir de bien-être en se blottissant sous ses couvertures chaudes. Les elfes avaient dû glisser des bouillottes d'eau chaude sous le matelas car celui-ci est délicieusement tiède. Il retombe doucement dans le sommeil...

Un petit reniflement lui fait tendre l'oreille. Il déteste son ouie un peu trop fine.

Silence.

Il s'en fout bien, après tout. Il veut juste se rendormir et reprendre où il l'avait laissé son rêve avec cette jolie Serdaigle de sixième année... Ah, que de doux moments que ces nuits certes trop courtes mais ô combien revigorantes !

Et il en avait besoin avec divination à huit heures trente.

Un mouvement de draps qui se froissent.

Il se redresse dans son lit, un peu bourru et mécontent. Merlin, il est certainement plus d'une heure !

Il écoute, apparemment condamné au réveil momentané.

Weasley ronfle doucement, en accord avec Neville.

Quelques souffles légers venant des deux autres lits à sa droite.

Il écarte ses rideaux lentement, sans faire de bruit. Ceux du lit faisant face au sien sont tirés, contrairement aux autres qui ne le sont qu'en partie. Il fait assez chaud dans la pièce malgré qu'on soit fin octobre.

Pas une once de lumière. Il pourrait presque croire avoir rêvé. Seulement, il en doute.

Se dépêtrant de ses draps aussi silencieusement que possible, il glisse hors de son lit. Le sol est froid et il le maudit vainement. Il approche lentement du baldaquin aux tons de rouge.

Aussi calmement, écarte les draperies.

Une tête ébouriffée aux yeux émeraude bouffis de larmes se lève vers lui.

Harry rougit, honteux, et détourne rapidement le regard en essuyant son visage du revers de son bras de pyjama. Ses lunettes sont sur le sol et l'une des vitres s'est cassée. On dirait une petite toile d'araignée qui s'étend sur le verre.

À travers les draps, l'adolescent reconnaît un album qui traîne toujours dans le tiroir de la table de chevet de son condisciple. Il l'a vu quelques fois, lors d'un ménage ou alors qu'il était laissé sur la malle. L'album ne quitte pratiquement jamais la périphérie du lit, ou du jeune homme brun.

C'est une chose qu'on remarque en presque sept ans. De petits détails qui constituent selon lui la personnalité des gens. Théorie personnelle et sans réelle importance.

Les garçons ne posent pas de questions. Ils sont compagnons mais certains détails de la vie privée de chacun doivent rester ce qu'ils sont. Privés. Pas comme les fantasmes désuets racontés autour d'une bière-au-beurre.

Et Harry, sûrement plus que tout autre, avait des secrets précieusement gardés.

L'album était ouvert et, sur une photo, deux personnes souriaient joyeusement devant un sapin de Noël. Une belle jeune femme aux cheveux roux était enlacée tendrement par un homme ressemblant énormément à Harry. Près d'eux, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille bataillait dans un petit tas de papier-cadeau, ses yeux verts brillant de bonheur et de joie.

L'album se referma dans un petit claquement sec.

Il ne fallait pas avoir un troisième oeil pour comprendre. Noël approchait et les élèves rentreraient bientôt pour les vacances, retrouvant leurs familles.

Famille que Harry n'avait pas. Ou plus.

C'était con, le destin. Sous prétexte que tout était planifié d'avance par une quelconque entité, les gens vous forçaient bon gré mal gré à affronter les intempéries, aussi nombreuses furent-elles, et à accepter en cas de douleur. Harry avait eu plus que son lot de 'c'est comme ça et pas autrement'.

Seulement, même si l'autre adolescent était l'une des personnes la plus courageuse qu'il ait jamais rencontré, il y avait des limites à tout.

Même les hommes ont le droit de pleurer.

Harry avait assez fait et enduré pour qu'on lui permette quelques larmes. Et même plus...

Les garçons n'ont pas réellement de mots pour se réconforter, surtout dans ces situations. Il n'échappe pas à cette règle, malheureusement. Mais il a du coeur, à ne pas en douter ; pas question de fuir ou de feindre l'indifférence.

Harry ne mérite pas ça.

Il ne mérite pas qu'on l'ignore. D'un autre côté, selon le 'Survivant' lui-même, il ne mérite pas plus qu'on l'idolâtre. Petit détail sans importance.

Peut-être qu'un autre 'spectateur' n'aurait pas réagit ainsi. Peut-être qu'un autre aurait jugé ou tourné le dos, ou bien aurait tapoté l'épaule, feignant de comprendre et de compatir. Mais lui ne venait pas d'une famille totalement sorcière et donc, n'avait pas eu une enfance empreint d'histoires cousues et recousues par les aventures phénoménales de Harry Potter, le Grand Survivant et Héros de tous les temps. Sa mère ne parlait pas beaucoup de ça à la maison, sans doute pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise son père, un moldu. Et puis si elle l'avait fait, ça n'avait été qu'une mention au hasard d'une conversation à laquelle il n'avait pas réellement porté attention.

De quoi attraper la grosse tête, franchement ! Héros d'un monde à un an puis sujet au mystère de sa subite et presque totale disparition. Heureusement, Harry n'était pas suffisant et hautain. Au contraire, même...

A son arrivée à Poudlard, donc, il avait d'emblé trouvé sympathique ce petit garçon si chétif, même comparé à eux, qui semblait un peu perdu parfois, les yeux brillants d'admiration. S'il était devenu un ami, c'était surtout parce qu'ils partageaient tous un dortoir et qu'ils suivaient les mêmes cours. Sinon, ils étaient assez différents. Mais comment ne pas fraterniser avec un garçon au coeur si immense ?

Peut-être parce qu'ils n'étaient pas si proches mais que, néanmoins il gardait un oeil sur lui, il avait pu constater le changement chez lui, son comportement de plus en plus sombre, ses airs mélancoliques et tristes pendant de brefs instants... toutes ces petites choses que Ron ne remarquait pas ou presque. Le destin vous foutait en l'air bien des amitiés, même celles qu'on croit les plus fortes. C'était triste mais c'était la vie.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé, murmure Harry, la rougeur de ses joues. transparaissant même dans la pénombre.

Il lui sourit simplement et s'assit sur son lit.

- Ça va ?

Le Survivant hausse les épaules en esquissant une ébauche de sourire.

- J'ai l'habitude mais... enfin, tu comprends.

- Non, dit-il.

Il lève les yeux vers lui, un peu intrigué.

- Je ne suis pas toi, l'autre s'explique. Je n'ai pas ces cauchemars ni cette... mission... Et pour rien au monde je n'en voudrais. Alors je ne peux pas comprendre. Personne ne le peut, Harry. Mais je sais que tu trouves ça dur... et que si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler... eh bien mon lit n'est pas très loin du tien.

Il efface une larme qui stagnait sur sa joue pâle. Ses yeux brillent un peu plus, mais pas de larmes retenues. Du moins pas totalement.

- Merci, Seamus.

Il lui presse l'épaule avant d'étouffer avec peine un bâillement. Un dernier sourire et il regagne son lit. Il remonte les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Il entend un 'Nox' murmuré provenant du lit de Harry et ferme les yeux, toutefois à l'affût d'un quelconque son. Mais les respirations de tous ses condisciples démontrent qu'ils dorment désormais tous, sans exception.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il s'endort.

**Fin**

* * *

Ca me parraît un peu con, mais bon. Kisses. 


End file.
